The present application relates to a bin having a flap which may be reversed. More particularly, the present application relates to a sanitary hygiene bin having a reversible closure flap.
Sanitary hygiene bins for disposing of sanitary products are well known. These bins are typically pedal operated with the pedal being provided on a front of the bin. A pivotally mounted closure flap is generally provided which opens towards the front of the bin when the pedal is operated.
It is also known to provide a pedal bin with a closure flap which opens towards a side of the bin other than the side on which the pedal is provided. This arrangement provides easy access to the interior of the bin from the side to which the flap opens. However, the inventors in the present case have appreciated that it is undesirable to produce bins which must be handed (i.e. which open to the left or right hand side of the bin whilst allowing the pedal to remain facing forwards) to suit particular applications.